


Do it Right This Time

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Men of Letters, anna is a bamf, cmon guys raph can be a girl so anna can be a different race theyre just vessels, mary is a bamf, racebent anna, warning mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I missed Mary and Anna, because they were so strong and so beautiful. Racebent!Anna<br/>Also warning for mentions of torture.<br/>Kudos and comments are loved.<br/>Thank you very much for reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Do it Right This Time

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Mary and Anna, because they were so strong and so beautiful. Racebent!Anna  
> Also warning for mentions of torture.  
> Kudos and comments are loved.  
> Thank you very much for reading!

Anna didn't say a word when she returned to Earth.

She didn't want to ask questions. It was clear that whoever brought her back wasn't there with her in the sunny Missouri field.

She found a girl, sleeping under a tree, and asked the soul for permission. The girl was scared, and in her sleep her face looked pained as she thought about leaving her family, but she said yes.

An angel was better than any dream of the girl's.

Anna stood up, ignoring how the wheat brushed against her new skin.

Her vessel was an African-American girl with green hair, which Anna found vaguely odd. The girl had always wanted to leave, to find something more, but what that was she had never known until now.

Anna's grace was a reassuring warmth in her chest, still scarred from what they had done to her to make her agree to help kill Mary and John. She was still weak from falling all those years ago.

She had no idea what she was supposed to do.

So she traveled back in time, to one of her favorite human memories. The good moments in her human childhood were her sanctuary.

Her parents had taken to a beach in Florida, after Anna's doctor said that stress was the cause of the nightmares, and that some time off might help.

Fifteen years old, long before she left her family behind and was locked in the hospital, the visions having become even worse as Dean died and her brothers saved him.

She relaxed under an umbrella, warm sand under her feet and an extra large ice cream in her hands. She drifted off before long, falling into a deep sleep as her parents talked quietly beside her.

And then her younger self began to have the nightmare again.

She had forgotten, somehow, that even the best moments in Anna's life were changed by the visions.

Anna forced herself to watch as the younger her was ripped from the good memory into the bad one.

Her younger self screamed, and Anna knew what she was seeing.

A man behind her door, her Father, not the one frantically trying to shake her awake as beachgoers crowded her, but the real one.

He was trying to get into her room, and he was going to kill her for being bad and thinking bad things. So she opened the window and jumped, fell out of the room at last,

And her mother was crying, and the lifeguard was asking her if she was okay, and her ice cream was covered in sand.

Anna wondered why she was doing this, watching herself disguised as a human.

"It ended. It doesn't matter now," she tried to tell her father, who was crying too, but he didn't hear. It was just a memory; she couldn't change it.

"I got my Grace back, and the Winchesters made it look like I was transferred to a different hospital, so you don't visit anymore. Do you even care?" She yelled.

But nobody heard her.

"Stop crying, damn it!" She yelled, and finally stepped away from the memory. She sank down to her knees in the Void, the endless black that helped her travel through time.

It was quiet there, so nobody heard her cry, or saw her either, as darkness extended from all directions as far as she could see.

Anna stood up after a minute, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She took a deep breath, focused her Grace, and the Void began to change, nothingness giving way.

This was no memory, a point in time when she hadn't even Fallen, and the room she was in belonged to an eighteen year old Mary Winchester.

Mary smiled as she stood in front of the mirror. Her mother had bought her new clothes for the initian, saying how proud she was of her daughter of joining when it was only in the fifties that women were allowed to become Men of Letters.

Her father had bought her a new bracelet, with protection charms like a solid silver pentagram, iron runes, and the Aquarian star. Mary loved how it shined on her bracelet, how it symbolized how she was one of them now, a Woman of Letters.

"Mary! You'll be late for the bus!" Her father warned, and Mary walked out. "I'm coming, alright?"

And Anna, watching the smiling girl, knew that these moments were part of the beginning.

She could reach out and kill Mary, stay invisible. The Winchesters would never be born. She suddenly felt rage toward this girl whose destiny had ruined everything, including Anna's life.

But she couldn't change anything. Michael was already in the pit with Lucifer, and it would always be like that, as long as the Winchester brothers were there to save each other.

She didn't say a word as she traveled to the present, to a roach motel in Illinois. She spotted her brother immediately.

"Castiel," she said, but she remained hidden. What would he think of her now? He would hate her. Maybe kill her.

She didn't want to watch him without being able to talk to him, to apologize over and over again. It hurt too much.

So she stood silently as Castiel watched over Sam and Dean as they slept.

"Brother, you're hurt," she whispered. There was blood on his coat that hadn't been there before, and he looked dazed for a second, but stayed in the room. Something was off about him, but Anna just had to see one more thing.

Another point in time. This one was Samuel Campbell arguing with his daughter, having found a knife under her pillow.

"It's too dangerous," he pleaded.

"I just want to be prepared, not sit around translating spells for hunters," Mary said. Her eyes shined with determination. She wanted to do all she could.

Anna began to feel bad for Mary, now. The girl had rebelled, like her, had become a hunter instead of simply a Woman of Letters.

She had hidden, like Anna, had thrown away the hunting life to become a normal woman with a husband and family. And then she had died innocent, which was more, Anna thought, than she could say herself.

It wasn't Mary's fault that her destiny had been so destructive. She had tried her best to make her own way.

But later, Anna knew, she will marry John Winchester, who will think that she is the strongest woman he knows, and they will have two children.

And the girl who became a hunter, who got out of the life, will be killed by one of the things she spent her life hunting down.

When Anna returned to the motel with the cobwebbed corners, she suddenly saw what was wrong.

As Castiel sat on the sofa, head bowed like the world was on his shoulders, she saw that he was wounded, like he had been tortured. The thought made her clench her teeth and close her eyes until she could calm down.

None of the wounds were visible on his vessel, but his Grace carried the scars.

Anna wondered at the newer wounds in her brother's Grace. They had been done expertly, by another angel. But who? Michael was gone.

Anna could go to Heaven and find out who was leading them now...

But fear paralyzed her at the thought. She couldn't go back home. They would kill her. She couldn't go there, her own family would kill her.

But her brother was hurt. She had to go, had to be brave.

Dread filled her, and fear made her vessel's heart pound as she went to Heaven. But her brothers and sisters didn't see her-they were busy, trying to keep Heaven going.

Anna stood behind a white pillar-one of the things she hated of Heaven was its bland white background-and watched. There had to be a leader somewhere.

And sure enough, one of her sisters appeared in the center, instantly making the room silent. "My family," she said. She smiled at them, and they smiled back with the strong love of family.

"Naomi," they greeted.

"I have news," she said. Her voice was clear and loud, and wavered just a bit with her enthusiasm.

"We have...collected information. We are one step closer to defeating our enemies. But we must all remember who we have lost in this fight."

A whisper rose up, "Samandriel."

"But they were not lost in vain. The angel tablet will be recovered," Naomi continued.

"We are past the age of Michael, and the age of angels playing God."

Again, a name was whispered, "Castiel."

"These are the new days. Destiny is ours," Naomi said with finality. She slipped into a room, and nobody followed her.

Anna followed Naomi's Grace, staying hidden. Naomi was alone, and sat at a desk with a smile.

A sort of operating table was in front of her, and Anna could see torn bits of Castiel's Grace on it. And she knew that this was where they had hurt her brother.

She returned to the motel room, expecting herself to be angry, but she but only felt anguish. 

Maybe Naomi was right. An angel tablet would trap them forever, all of Anna's family. All of the home she was created in would be sealed forever.

But Naomi couldn't be right. Not when she tortured Anna's brother.

Would Castiel even believe her if she told him?

"Anna," Castiel said. She had made herself visible. Tears rolled down his face, but he smiled. The Winchesters woke up at the sound of his familiar voice, and immediately drew their guns.

"What the hell, Cas? Who is that?" Sam demanded, but Cas kept his eyes on his sister.

"Castiel, there's something wrong. I want to help you," Anna said.

And Anna began to talk.


End file.
